Sharing Todd
by addict-writer
Summary: The eight part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Justin wants to try a new thing on their list. To fulfill his dream, they end up calling an old acquaintance. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.


**Long time, no update on Ask And You Shall Get series. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few months after entering their new relationship, Brian came home to find Justin on the couch with the list that started it all in his hands. There was a red pen in his hand. Some points were circled, some ticked off, some had a few questioning marks next to them, of what Brian could see.

"What's up, Sunshine?"

They'd fallen in an easy routine for Justin to wait naked and preferably kneeling next to the door if he was home before Brian.

"Shit!" Justin turned to gape at Brian. "Fuck."

Brian didn't mind Justin had been too distracted to do their routine. At first, it spooked him to find Justin quiet and submissive. He still wasn't over how the brat could be so obedient if he really wanted.

"It's all right." Brian sat next to him on the couch. "You don't have to wait for me by the door every time. We're not into that strict relationship." He leaned to kiss him. "Have we done even half of what's on your list?"

Justin worried his bottom lip, still berating himself for losing track of time and not waiting in position for Brian. "Most of it. Some things I'm not even sure… But there's something I want to try."

Brian pulled the list from Justin. "Let me guess." He spied a few key words and the questioning marks. "Fucking machine."

Justin shuddered. "That's scary. We watched that porn the other night. Even though it looked hot…I'm not so sure."

"Then…I know! Enemas. We talked about this."

Justin cringed. "After the clip you showed me…"

"It's really hot."

"Anyway…you're close to what I want. It's above the enema."

Brian turned his attention to the list, and gasped. "Are you kidding me? DP?"

"Every porn we saw that featured this was hot as hell. Imagine the stretch, the burn, the pain, the pleasure. Two dicks moving against each other into a tight ass."

"Justin, you're still tight – and I'm not sure how that is possible with the amount of fucking we do. Remember the time I pushed my thumbs along with my dick in your ass?"

Justin's pupils were blown and he was transported back to a few weeks ago. "Hotter than anything else."

"There were fucking tears on your face!"

"But it's worth it. You always said sex isn't done right if there isn't some pain."

Brian was ready to end the conversation, but he could see how much Justin wanted it. "Who would you want to join me?"

"I've thought about it, but you might not like it…" He turned red.

"Let me guess," Brian said sarcastically. "Ben."

Justin snorted, whacking Brian in the head with a cushion. "He might be hot, but no. Try again, since you're in a guessing mood this evening."

Brian threw him a horrified look. "Theodore?" Justin turned paled, so it meant no. "Michael?" Justin turned green this time. "Okay, I ran out of ideas."

Justin gave him a pointed look.

Brian's eyes widened. "Emmett? Really, Justin! _Honeycutt_?" He repeated in disbelief.

Justin blushed brilliantly, snatching the list back and returning it to its place on the fridge. He pulled the food out since he was there, along with two beers.

They ate in silence.

Brian wondered for how long Justin could ignore him. When it was nearing bedtime, and Justin had done everything possible to say away from him, Brian tried a different tactic.

He pulled out an average dildo, and went to the bathroom where Justin was currently brushing his teeth.

Justin caught his eyes in the mirror and narrowed them, as he spat viciously in the sink. When he bent to rinse his mouth, Brian pressed against his back, his hard dick exactly at Justin's crack. Justin tried elbowing him in the stomach.

"Stop squirming, Blondie."

Justin finished rinsing his mouth and shut the water. He became lax in Brian's arms, a fact that amazed Brian, how Justin could change his mindset so fast.

"Do you want two dicks fucking your tight cunt?"

Justin's breathing became labored.

"Answer me, Blondie!"

"Yes, please."

Brian undid the string of Justin's sleep pants, letting them pool at his feet. "You always say I'm so big you feel like I'm splitting you in half. I've seen Honeycutt. Heck, everyone's seen Honeycutt. Can you imagine the stretch?"

Justin moaned loudly, arching his back, throwing his head back, resting it against Brian's shoulder.

"Think of how wrecked your hole will look when we're done with you."

"Oh, fuck." Justin gripped the sink, his eyes crossing at the thought.

"You kinky boy." Brian pushed two fingers into Justin's ass, prepping him. "Relax, you're so fucking tight."

"Gonna come," Justin breathed out.

"Like fuck, you are!" Brian enclosed his other hand in a tight circle at the base of Justin's dick. "You come when I tell you, Blondie! The consequence is no DP."

Justin felt like sobbing at the thought. He was so on edge only from Brian's dirty talking, and he couldn't imagine being able to hold when Brian slid his dick into him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," Brian said against Justin's shoulder. "Hold onto that sink like your life depends on it."

"Yes, Sir!"

Brian slapped Justin's ass for his naughty answer, earning a loud mewling sound from the boy. After unbuttoning his jeans and rolling a condom on his dick, Brian spread Justin's cheeks with his thumbs, before pushing in until his balls touched Justin's.

"FUCK!" Justin shouted. Brian's thrust had nailed his prostate, making it even more difficult to hold.

"Don't come."

"I'm trying."

"So fucking tight," Brian grunted. He moved slowly, and soon his hand started stroking Justin's dick. "For what I have in mind, I need you relaxed, Sunshine. Come."

He didn't have to say it twice. Justin painted the cupboard door from under the sink in his cum. He sagged against the sink, giving Brian better access at his ass.

Brian continued moving into him, and considering Justin was so pliable, he tested how ready for more he was with his thumb, pushing it along with his dick. Justin froze, his muscles locking up.

"Hey, now! Relax. Let me in."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Justin looked over his shoulder at Brian, then around them. "Is Emmett here?"

Brian laughed at his eagerness. "No. Let's say, I'm testing the waters. Now relax and let me in."

Justin did as told, biting on his lip when the sting became too much. Brian saw his face in the mirror and stopped pushing his thumb, only rubbing against the rosebud.

"Talk to me. If it hurts, you have to stop me. I don't have Rage's superpowers."

"It's bearable. Just go easy."

Slowly and with a lot of lube, Brian had his thumb in at first, then replaced it with his index and middle finger. Justin panted, his ass muscles spasming around his dick and fingers.

"More?" He gasped.

"You want another finger?" Brian asked, shocked.

"Emmett's cock is bigger than that."

Brian sighed, knowing his plan was going to wipe all plans of DP from Justin's mind. He added another finger, grateful for being inspired to place a cock ring on himself. Justin's ass had never been hotter or tighter. He found a nice rhythm, pushing his dick into Justin and moving his fingers almost out, then his dick out, and fingers in.

"You have no idea…how hot…how full…fuck, Brian!"

"Oh, I do. Hot. Tight. So fucking tight, Justin."

"I'm ready for more. Tell me there's more."

Brian pulled his fingers out, and he could feel how loose Justin's hole felt suddenly. The amount of lube he used made obscene sounds, pushing Brian closer to the edge.

Unsure of hurting Justin, Brian pulled the dildo he'd selected from his back pocket. Coating it in lube, he pushed the head along his dick into Justin.

Justin's hand flew back to feel what was going on, before he moaned loudly. "Holy fuck!" He grabbed Brian's wrist, attempting to make him stuff the dildo into his ass.

"Blondie," Brian snapped. "Behave, or I won't do this. If you hurt yourself, I'm going to use the one thing you crossed from the list. Chastity cage."

Justin retreated his hand, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Sir. I promise to behave."

"Good boy."

"Yes, Sir."

Brian barely had half of the dildo in, trying his previous rhythm, when Justin's hand twitch on the sink, and a pained sound escaped him. Brian caught his eyes in the mirror. Justin's pupils were blown, the blue barely visible, and tears swam in his eyes. He stalled, waiting for Justin to stop him. The hand on Justin's hip, squeezed, and the one with the dildo, push an inch further.

"Fuck. Stop. Stop. Stop. Ow. Ouch."

Brian pulled out, staring in horror at Justin's hole and the tickle of blood running down his leg.

Justin touched his ass with a hand, wincing. "Can you start the shower? Brian? I'll be fine. Just…please? Shower?"

Brian snapped from his stupor. After starting the shower, he ransacked his cupboards for ointment.

"Are you somehow blaming yourself for this? I wanted it." Justin gripped Brian's wrist, tugging him into the shower. "You can wash me. I can't…see…or reach my ass that well."

Brian knelt behind him, still not talking. He glared at the damage he'd done. He winced along with Justin, when he brushed his bruised hole with soapy fingers.

"So I guess DP falls from the list, huh?" Justin tried lightening the mood.

Instead of a sarcastic answer, Justin felt Brian's lips on the skin above his ass, then on his cheeks, before he slowly licked at the fluttering hole. It was his way to apologize, and Justin allowed him to do whatever he wanted, knowing it helped Brian's mental state.

Later, they were in bed, Brian curled on his side, his back to Justin, and Justin on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Are we ever going to talk about this? Do I have to say a safeword for you to actually talk to me?"

"I failed you miserably. It's the second time I put you in danger since we started this." Brian's voice was hard.

"You gave me amazing aftercare. You're so good at this stuff, Brian. Come on, turn around."

"How come you want to see me after what I've done?"

Justin grabbed Brian's shoulder, pulling him until he rolled around. "Because I love you!" They held eye-contact for a long while, before Brian closed his eyes.

"Sleep, Justin." Brian threw the blanket over him, leaving his arm draped across Justin's chest.

.

.

.

Over breakfast the next morning, Justin had an idea. "I know!" He exclaimed, a piece of cereal flying from his mouth.

Brian eyed the chewed food in disgust, as it slid off his coffee cup.

Justin didn't seem fazed. Between spoonfuls of the multigrain Cheerios cereal Brian had bought him, he elaborated. "Since my idea for DP failed miserably, and I still want it…we can try on someone else. Together. Can you imagine it? It will be like frotting into someone's ass!"

Brian's sip of coffee flew out of his nose, and he started coughing.

Justin came to his aid with paper towels and a few pats on his back. "Is it hot? Do you want that? We only need to find an experienced bottom. Someone able to take two dicks. Two big dicks. Know of any?"

"Jesus Christ. I'm a terrible influence."

"What?" Justin smiled, innocently.

"Can you imagine your mother's face if she heard our breakfast conversation?"

"The fuck, Brian? Mood killer."

"Just stating a fact. As for your question…there's plenty loose holes in the Baths, but you never know what lays in them."

"Okay…disgusting." Justin pushed his food away.

They stared at each other, before their eyes lit up at the same time. They had the same target in mind.

 **oOo**

Three days of preparation and a phone call later, their plan was set in motion. Their victim rang the intercom, and Brian buzzed him in.

Justin pulled the door open, and they both waited eagerly. When the man they'd chosen appeared at the top of the stairs, they smirked at each other, before grinning at their guest.

"Hey, Todd," they said in unison.

"Hi." Todd nodded, looking curiously between them.

"Come on in." Brian gestured.

"Whiskey? Vodka? Soda? Water?" Justin asked, hovering by the wet bar.

"Whiskey is fine."

"Me too, Sunshine." Brian walked Todd toward the bedroom.

Justin joined them shortly with their drinks. "To a fun night!"

After downing their glasses, Todd shifted nervously. "Okay, so what do you have in mind? I've never been home with anyone, just so you know."

"It's okay. Relax. We won't hurt you," Brian said seriously.

"What we wanted…might not be approved as part of the activities in the backroom," Justin whispered.

Todd paled. "I'm not into fisting."

"Us, either."

"Then…what?"

Justin walked closer, slowly pulling Todd's shirt off. "Have you ever had the pleasure to feel two dicks moving into you?"

"A few times, but I never chose the tops wisely."

"Like I said, we won't hurt you. If you are in pain, we'll stop," Brian said softly, taking his sleeveless shirt off.

Justin pushed Todd on the bed, helping him out of his jeans. He whistled, impressed by the man's size. "Going commando, huh?"

"Easier access," Todd said, shrugging.

"Why, Todd, have you grown since the last time I saw you?" Brian teased, staring at Todd's dick.

"It's a new emulsion I discovered. It works, apparently."

Justin fisted Todd's dick, grinning at Brian. "You had Todd? When? Why didn't I know? You always told me…" He trailed off, realizing Brian's not so kind words about Todd's backroom behavior were going to hurt their companion.

Todd laughed uneasily. "I know Brian from way back. The only thing we ever did was me sucking his cock."

"And next day I saw him in my Calculus class." Brian laughed along. "Imagine our shock. We went to the same high school."

"Besides, I know what everyone thinks about me," Todd said in a small voice. "It's funny how at Babylon no one gives a shit about who they fuck and what those people are in the outside world."

Justin had lost track of the conversation when he learned that Todd and Brian knew each other from high school. "Why didn't you become friends? You knew each other. You were both gay."

Brian gave him a pointed look. "We didn't know each other, Justin. His mouth knew my dick. Just about that."

"We ran in different circles," Todd added. "Anyway, are we doing this? I have to catch a flight tomorrow morning."

Brian gathered supplies, eyeing Todd thoughtfully. "You said you've done it before. What's an easier position?"

"You could sandwich me… Or I had two guys doing me from behind once, but I don't remember how it felt. I was too high."

"Sandwich sounds like a good idea. I want to see both of you," Justin stated.

"Then lay down." Brian gestured toward the top of the bed. "Get comfortable." He chucked a foil toward him. "As for you, bend over, so I can prep you."

While Brian worked his long fingers into Todd's ass, Todd took Justin in his mouth. He had a biased opinion on Todd's skills. _Damn, the man could suck cock._ Justin had no idea what Todd was doing, but in the time it took Brian to prep him, he was ready to shoot.

"Stop. I can't."

Brian leaned over, kissing Justin deeply. "Ready?"

Justin nodded seriously, resting back against the pillows.

"Okay, Todd, you better sit on Justin's lap. Once he's in, I'll get there too, from behind."

Justin loved seeing Brian in command. It was one of the hottest things he'd experienced.

He allowed Todd to maneuver himself and get situated on his dick. After the blowjob, he was so close, he was afraid the fun might end before it began, but thankfully Todd wasn't as tight as he'd expected.

Justin jumped, startled when he felt a finger brushing along his dick. Inside Todd. Then another finger joined, and he could see Todd wincing.

"Brian, easy. Careful," he warned his partner.

"Todd, if it hurts, let me know."

"It's fine."

Justin had to bit hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. For a long time, Justin had thought 'fine' was the only word Todd knew, then tonight he discovered the man was articulate enough to carry a conversation.

"I'm going in, Justin. Can you not come on spot?" Brian joked.

Justin huffed, feigning hurt.

Todd wiggled a little when Brian pushed the head of his dick inside. It was suddenly hot and tight inside their companion.

Feeling Brian's dick sliding up against his own, squished in the tight tunnel, made Justin's stomach muscles clench. His toes curled and his balls drew up.

All thoughts of coming prematurely evaporated from him mind when Todd bit his shoulder.

"Ow! Dude!" Justin hissed.

Todd burrowed his face in Justin's neck. "Sorry. Oh, fuck. So full."

Brian dug his fingers in Todd's neck, snapping his hips forward. "Watch the teeth, asshole! No one marks Justin."

"S-sorry, Brian."

"Okay?" Brian caught Justin's eyes above Todd's head. When he got a nod in response, he relaxed. "We need to coordinate this. You pull out, I go in. Got it?"

Justin lifted a leg and wrapped it around Brian, while holding with a hand on Todd's hip and with the other on Brian's arm. It took them a few minutes to get the hang of how to move and make it pleasurable for Todd as well, before they worked in tandem.

Todd was the loudest of the group, thrashing between them. He attempted to kiss Brian a couple of times, but got the hint fast when Brian put a hand on his mouth, tilting his head back. Todd almost convulsed in their arms.

"Oh, hit the spot?" Brian laughed, doing it again.

The faster he moved, the closer Justin got to the volcano building inside him exploding.

It didn't matter that from time to time his or Brian's dick slipped out, but they quickly stuffed them back in, and it seemed better than before.

He'd wanted to try frottage with Brian for so long, but feeling him that way, made him lose his mind.

"Are you slacking, Justin? Don't let our companion here down," Brian chided him.

Justin doubled his efforts.

The closer they all got to release, the tighter Todd's ass got. Brian changed the angle, after having slipped out again.

Todd seized up between them, Justin's fingertips dug into Brian's arms as he came with a loud cry. Todd painted his stomach in warm, watery cum. Brian was the only one still pumping into Todd, chasing his release.

"Too much," Justin whined. His spent dick was still trapped in Todd's ass, being currently abused by Brian's aggressive thrusts.

Brian moved a hand to Justin's balls, squeezing tightly at the same time as Todd's ass muscles clenched hard. Justin heard Brian shouting as he came, but he felt his own dick spurting more come as he saw stars.

"Think he's okay?" Justin heard a concerned voice from his right.

"He'll be fine." Justin felt a pair of warm, familiar lips on his. "You alive in there?"

"Mhmm…"

"He'll live," Brian declared.

"That was pretty intense. I heard about men having multiple orgasms, but I've never witnessed it."

"I like to push his limits," Brian said amused. "You going to be a nice host and thank Todd for joining us tonight?" Brian pinched Justin's side.

Justin wasn't sure if he had enough energy to open his eyes, let alone conduct a polite conversation.

"I'll tell Mother Taylor what a lousy job she did in WASP Upbringing 101."

Justin was aware of heavy footsteps departing from the bed, low voices biding goodbye, before the metal door was shut.

"Are you going to sleep so early?" Brian called from another room. When he was met by silence, he sighed loudly. "So much for being the youngest of us. This generation's stamina is shit."

"You killed me," Justin mumbled, flopping on his side. He was asleep before Brian joined him.


End file.
